The Necromancer
by Skyra Moon
Summary: Summary: Skyra Moon, a 15 year old mage with exceptional abilities. From a young age, she has been able to perform necromancy without storing her power in an object, and with powers that would question even the abilities of Lord Vile, she is being groomed to be the Death Bringer. One problem. She hates it. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Skyra  
Moon, a 15 year old mage with exceptional abilities. From a young age, she has  
been able to perform necromancy without storing her power in an object, and  
with powers that would question even the abilities of Lord Vile, she is being  
groomed to be the Death Bringer. One problem. She hates it. After being abused  
by her mortal parents for being a 'freak' she was found by the Temple when she  
was 13. What happens, however, when a certain detective duo meet her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, or any of the characters from the series. They belong to Derek Landy and him only. :(

Chapter 1

Skyra Moon didn't like the Temple. It was cold and dark, two of the things she disliked the most. She knew that if it wasn't for her terrifying and immense power that she wouldn't be allowed to come and go as she pleased. She wrapped her black cloak more tightly around her as she walked out onto the courtyard around the back of the Temple. The stars in the night sky winkled down on her. She let a small smile form on her beautiful features as she pulled out her favourite weapon. A long metal chain with a metal teardrop attached to the end of it. She excelled at hand to hand combat, and was quite flexible, but she was best at using this weapon. She was a trainee medic, almost a full one, so knew the human body quite well, and so, could target crucial nerves and veins when fighting. She let the long chain drop to the ground, as she held the end of it, concentrating. With a sharp flick of her wrist, the metal teardrop struck out at a wooden post, shattering it. Another sharp jerk and it flicked back towards her, curling into a neat coil on her palm. Shadows flittered around her, as she practised some more, falling into an easy pattern. One of the rare occasions when she was somewhat happy was when she was training or with her mentor, Solomon Wreath. Up until recently, he had also been mentoring an Elemental girl called Valkyrie Cain who was 16. But then had stopped when her former mentor, Skulduggery Pleasant had come back from the realm of the Faceless Ones. Personally, she had wanted to meet the duo, but the Temple refused, worried that the detective might snatch her up or something. With a sigh, she tucked the coiled chain into her small bag, and decided to go for a walk, not wanting to return to the Temple so soon. As she left the Temple behind her, she quickened into a sprint, her cloak flying behind her. There was something she wanted to try… She summoned the shadows with ease as she ran, but instead of projecting them out, this time, she moulded it into her own back. Focusing, they slowly took the shape of two black angels' wings. She skidded to a halt, a grin on her face, as she hesitantly placed a hand on it. She could feel the shadows beneath her hands and she clapped in victory. Holding her breath, she beat them hard. The movement sent her soaring up into the cool night air.

"The city is different from above." She said to herself as she circled high above Dublin. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from below. Skyra paused in mid-air, scanning the ground. It came again and this time, she saw what it was. A fireball, being hurled at a snarling vampire. She dropped down onto a nearby tree, and looked at the scene curiously. The vampire was growling at 2 mages. One was a girl, who wore a black Necromancers ring, but was obviously an Elemental. The other was a man, no, a skeleton who was also an Elemental. She waved away her wings and watched in interest as they ducked and weaved around the vampire. She noticed the way the girl would use both necromancy and elemental magic. This must be Valkyrie Cain. They were having some difficulty, dispatching of the vampire however. Skyra was about to go back to the Temple, when there was a low growl from behind her. She froze, her eyes widening, then slowly, slowly, turned around, to be face to face, with another, hungry vampire.

**Note: **Hello to everyone who has read my first ever fanfic. Thank you a lot, even if you didnt like it and please review. I will gladly take suggestions for more OCs, (I'm thinking of two female friends for Skyra, preferably mages) or suggestions for plots. Please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A meeting and a fight.

She ducked instinctively, just as it leapt towards her, fangs bared. She whipped out her chain and somersaulted to the ground, landing on all fours, facing off the vampire. She noticed the detectives turn towards her as she circled the monster, chain at the ready.

_"That's right, just stare at me, thank you." _She thought to herself in slight annoyance.

Shadows swirled around her, reflecting off the tense atmosphere. It leapt towards her again, and the shadows formed a shield around her instinctively. She flicked her wrist sharply, targeting the pressure point on the back of the neck. She managed to hit its spine, as it dodged with surprising agility, and crashed into her. She flipped over, landing on feet, 3 large gashes on her left arm where its claws had penetrated. Wincing slightly, she backed away slightly, flicking the chain again so that it wrapped itself around her wrist. She feinted to the left and brought up her leg, slamming it back down on the vampires shoulder, making it falter slightly. She glanced at her watch. It was 9pm. She panicked slightly. She didn't know what was more worrisome. The vampire or being caught after curfew. Either way, she had to finish this soon. She pressed her hands together as shadows gathered around them. Then she pulled them apart and they shot at the vampire, in the shape of a large claw. It hit the vampire and wrapped around it, crushing it quickly. It yelped as it was crushed and its remains discarded of. Her arm seared in pain as she retracted the shadows back to her. She moulded them in the shape of wings once more, she was about to take off, when something made her stop. Turning around, she saw the two detectives looking at her. She felt her eyes narrow slightly as they continued staring.

"Is there something you want, detectives, because I am in a slight hurry?" she asked, keeping her voice a light and conversational tone.

"Going back to the Temple?" asked Valkyrie

Skyra stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

_"No, I'm going to stay here all night."_

"Yes, of course." She replied.

Skulduggery, picked up his fallen hat and scarf, dusting it off before putting them on again.

"Aren't Necromancers only allowed out of the Temple when they are around 20?" he questioned.

This time, her fingers twitched slightly in annoyance. She was late!

"Another time, then detectives." She said, then vanished in a sliver of shadows.

She arrived sometime after, in front of the gates of the Temple. She managed to sneak around to the back of the Temple. She flew up to the window of the room which she shared with 2 other Necromancers, and tapped on the window. It opened at once to reveal her two friends, Jade Night, and Sapphire Shadow. Sapphire was a 14 year old Necromancer, and Jade was 15.

"So, the rebel finally returns." Said Sapphire teasingly as Skyra slid in through the window.

"You could have been caught." Added Jade eyes wide at the prospect.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at her timid friend.

"Oh please, who cares?" Said Sapphire, waving away her concerns. The black bracelet on her wrist tinkled as she did so.

Jade looked uncertain as she fingered her necromancer necklace, but her curiosity soon got the better of her.

"So, did anything interesting happen outside?" she asked.

Skyra shrugged. "Stuff happened"

Sapphire gave her a 'look'. "Seriously, what happened?"

"I met the detective duo, fought a vampire. That's about it." She said

Sapphire sighed, flopping onto her bed.

"Nothing ever happens here. Just a bunch of necromancers brainwashing us." She said.

Jade looked at her reprovingly.

"You shouldn't say that, what if someone heard you" she said, glancing towards the door

"Come on Jade, what, do you think they're listening with their ears against the door? And anyway, who cares what they think." She said in her trademark 'I don't care' attitude.

Jade flushed. "I never said that" she mumbled.

Skyra laughed, as the suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. The girls froze, then rushed to their own beds, turning off the lights. The door creaked open as a senior Necromancer poked her head around the door. She stayed for moment and then left. The girls breathed out silent sighs of relief.

"I take back what I said earlier. They DO listen with their ears against the door." Muttered Sapphire.

There was a muffled thump as Jade summoned up the courage to hurl her pillow to where Sapphire lay. Shadows caught it and hurled it back. Skyra sighed.


End file.
